Dear Future
by Leah Sora-Parker
Summary: Jack and the other Guardians are watching his memories. (Yeah, it's another memory fic!) But it isn't what they expected with Jack's twin brother, a tiny Bunnymund, and... love? T for self-harm, violence, swearing, lots of stuff like that. Memory JackxOC; No pairings for the Present Jack!
1. Twins

**My first EVER Rise of the Guardians fanfic, and I decided to jump on the whole Jack's Memory Watching bandwagon, as cliche as that is. I actually thought up some good ideas for it! Unfortunately, it includes bad language (SWEARING IS BAD KIDS! XD), self-harm, violence, abuse, character death, lots of stuff like that. May move up to M but I highly doubt it (because I've never written a smut scene yet! XD). Also, I have no idea what to do on accents so just read it like I'm actually getting it right!**

**Me: NOW, the... DISCLAIMER! JACK!  
Jack: Really, after I hear all the sick stuff you thought up?  
Me: *cackles manically* Oh, you haven't heard anything... YET!  
Jack: And I don't want to!  
Me: *pauses and ****_thinks_****, OMG* Hmm... Well, I shouldn't be doing this anyway, I have several other fics going right now (albeit, drabble fics but fics none the less). Maybe I shouldn't do this...  
Jack: *starts to panic* Wait! You mean you're ****_abandoning _****this already, you haven't even written the chapter yet!  
Me: *sees Jack panicking* Oh no Jackie, I won't ever leave you! *glomps*  
Jack: DON'T CALL ME JACKIE! AND GET OFF ME!  
Me: NOPE. I ****_own _****you!  
Jack: NO YOU DON'T! Leah Sora-Parker does NOT own the Rise of the Guardians!  
Me: *unglomps* Thanks, that's all I wanted.**

**Seriously, enjoy~**

**Here's how to read it:**

Normal text is what is happening to Jack and the other Guardians.

_Italics are the memories._

***"We are too busy bringing Joy to children! We don't have time for... children!" -North***

Jack groaned, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, hoping that this was all just a nightmare, hoping that Pitch was back and it would be in his head. Wow. He never thought he would think that. There's a first time for everything. He peeked out between his fingers.

No. Still there. Damn.

"Do we really have to do this?" he asked, a bit of a whine creeping into his voice. North, Sandy, and Tooth gave him sympathetic glances while Bunny looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. Jack sighed and turned back to the scene before him, his mind going back to moments earlier.

They had been summoned by MiM for a 'dire problem' and met up at North's workshop. There, MiM had told them that they were to relive Jack's memories to grow closer together. Of course, Jack had immediately objected but it was short lived as the moonlight flared brightly. He squeezed his eyes shut as the light grew to be too blinding, opening them to find that the image North's workshop was replaced with a picturesque cottage in the woods.

Jack recognized the cottage from his memories, paling as he did so. He remember the little ravine that Pitch threw him and Baby Tooth in, the rushed memories that he glimpsed. He didn't see all of them and the ones he _did _see were hazy at best, the most detailed one being of him saving his little sister. He was able to recognized the cottage, though, and he was pleadingly wishing that this was not happening.

He closed his eyes then opened them.

Nope. Still there. Damn.

He opened his mouth to object, or maybe just ask nicely, but was silenced as a scream resounded through the woods from the direction of the house. He was left behind as the other Guardians rushed to help, forgetting that they were in a memory. Jack sighed and made his way slowly to the little house, wincing as another scream echoed through the air. He stopped when he crashed into the backs of North and Bunny.

_A women with dark brown hair and eyes was lying in a bed, convulsions racking her body. She gave one last scream as another one filled the room. The baby was laid down by his mother as his father came from the other room. He smiled down at her._

_"What's his name?" the father asked, glancing over to the other tiny person on the bed. She smiled up at him._

_"Jackson, Jackson Everett Overland."_

Bunny laughed while Jack glared at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Everett," Bunny chuckled. "It sounds like ah girl's name!" Jack blushed and looked away while the others silently laughed under their breath.

_"Perfect," Jack's father said, taking his wife's hand in his. Suddenly, she gave a gasp as another convulsion took her. Hurriedly, the healer pushed Jack's father out of the room, ignoring the protests from the man. Jack's mother screamed again and the healer raced back to the bed. Another was on the way._

"What's-Hey! Tooth, move your hands!" Jack cried as said fairy covered his eyes, although, with the screams, he wasn't sure he wanted to see. When the screaming finally stopped, Tooth removed her hands and Jack saw another baby placed by himself. North, Sandy, and Bunny looked queasy.

_"Michael Colt Overland and Jackson Everett Overland..." Jack's mother murmured to herself. "Welcome to the world."_

**And that is where I shall end it! I had always thought it would be interesting if Jack had a twin and it wouldn't go against the memories in the movie since we only saw the memories of when he was older. So Jack could very well have had some more siblings, we just didn't see them. Or at least, that's how _I _see it! XD I have plenty of ideas for this fic already (some having a tiny Bunny XD) but I'm happy to take requests as well! With that, I have nothing else to say other than: REVIEW! Because I won't update until I have at least 5! (LIE!)**

**...**

**Cookies, Love, and Peace Out!**

**-Leah**


	2. Daddy's Boys

**Okay, a couple of things I have to get off my chest first:**

**1.) When I was writing chapter no. 1, I only got about half-way through it before having to go to my lil' sis's softball game (LAST ONE!). We (finally) got back at 11 p.m. but I was so beat that I just saved my draft and went to sleep. And you know what happened? Pitch sent me a NIGHTMARE! =_=" It seems that he was against me doing this! But I did it anyways... HA! FEAR ME, THE GUARDIAN OF SLASH! lol, there's no slash in this story...that I've thought of...I'm trying to keep it clean...if not, I'll just warn you...**

**2.) While I'm writing this, FF isn't letting me go to the 'Manage Stories' button thing on my profile! It's being a meany... but when this chapter is posted, that means it's fixed. It's 8:11 p.m. on Saturday (June 8, 2013), is (was) this happening to you guys too or is it just me? Now, I came back at *looks at clock* OH HOT TAMALES! It's already 4:08 a.m.? Damn fanfiction, stop being so awesome! XD ANYWAYS, it's working again so YAY! :D**

**3.) I own NOTHING. ;w; I wish I did because there would be a sequel out already... As well as a whole book series, anime ('cause cartoons just won't cut it), and game devoted to just JACK FROST! I can't help it, it's his teeth and hotness I tell you!**

**4.) BEWARE! The next few chapters will get... angsty.**

**5.) Only 3 reviews... AWESOME! AND I have 2 favorites and 7 followers! OMG, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Review shoutouts ('cause I only do shoutouts for reviews since faves and follows take up my time and patience of having to switch back and-YOU GET THE PICUTRE! XD):**

**The-Unnamed-Artist: Yes, it really is different! That's what I'm trying to do, adding my own sugar, spice, and everything ice (not a typo, I actually mean ice) to it! And it will go far, trust me! XD**

**Gabsters: Unfortunately, you are not reviewer numero uno, you are numero dos or duos or deos? You're number two dangit! Hmm... I was actually thinking about the whole skate thing with North, I saw it in another fic once. It seems like a fun (and angst-ridden) thing to do! And twins, what can you do with them? ;D**

**Guest: It seems the twin thing pulls everyone in, no? Well, you won't have to wait anymore, here it is!**

***"Hey, am I on the naughty list?" "Naughty list? Ha! You hold the record."-Jack and North***

"Aw," Tooth cooed, embarrassing Jack by pinching his cheeks in a motherly fashion. "You were such a cute baby, you even had sparkling teeth then!" North laughed along with Bunny as Jack blushed a frosty blue, Sandy only giving them a half-hearted disproving look before joining in. Jack began to valiantly struggle against the terror known as the Tooth Fairy.

"Next one," Jack snapped, finally getting away from Tooth. The memory blurred and they were transported to a different room in the sparse house, albeit a different time.

_The door of the cottage flung open to reveal a little 4 year old Jack, his hair in a mess like always. Excitedly, little Jack ran up the stairs to his and his twin's bedroom. Flinging open the bedroom door in much the same fashion as he did the front one, he raced into the room and took a flying leap onto the bed. He landed with a slight 'Whump' and laid there, staring up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath._

_"Fun day?" Michael guessed, looking up from his book to stare at the grinning boy._

_"Yup," Jack said happily, slowly swinging his legs back and forth. "It was so much fun! I climbed this tree way up high, so high I could even see our house! And then I found this cool hole and..."_

Tooth ohhed and awwed over and over again as she watched the little Jack while North and Sandy watch her with a bemused expressions. Bunny, meanwhile, studied the present Jack, as if looking for something. Jack was uncomfortable under Bunny's eye and started to squirm. Finally, he could take no more and asked, "What?"

Bunny squinted his eyes at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothin' mate, nothin' at all," he said. Jack was curious but decided to leave it at that and turned back to the scene at hand.

_Michael smiled as his brother babbled on and on and on about how his day went, sometimes motioning how he did a certain thing or gesticulating wildly when a very exciting part came up. Jack finally stopped to catch his breath and asked, "So how was your day? Feeling any better?"_

_"Oh, you know, I was just sitting here, reading. It's fun to read you know, you should give it a try," Micheal suggested as Jack's face took on look of abject horror._

_"No way Mich*, " he said, trying to laugh it off. "Books aren't me, storytelling is much more fun!"_

_Mich rolled his eyes at his bother's comment. "Yeah, and so is hopscotch, playing in the snow, skating, and about every other game you could think of," he said sarcastically._

_Jack's eyes lit up. "Speaking of snow, it's already winter Mich, when are you gonna get out of this room! Surely you're better by now!" _

The Guardians, excluding Jack, leaned forward in interest. Was there something wrong with Michael?

_"You've been in this room since the beginning of fall," Jack continued, just warming up to the subject. "And it's time for you to get out! I don't see how you can stand being cooped up for so long! C'mon Mich, let's go play in the snow together, please?" Jack said the last word with a pleading look upward at Mich. Mich opened his mouth to reply but was saved instead by Mama Overland._

_"Jack, Mich," Mrs. Overland said as she opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "Daddy's home."_

_At that, both boys scrambled off the bed in a mad dash to be the first to welcome their father home. Jack arrived first and barreled into Mr. Overland as he set his tools tiredly by the door. With a grunt, Mr. Overland caught Jack and then Mich, lifting them up in the air for a moment before setting them down. Mrs. Overland came over and rested a hand on her tired husband shoulder, both of them smiling at their boys._

_Now that the whole family was in view, you could clearly see where the boys got their traits from. They got their chocolate brown hair and eyes from their mother, although Mich was the only one who inherited her slightly stern/slightly amused look. From their father, they got their willowy build, Jack claiming the mischievous grin from that side. All together, they were a happy family. Not rich maybe, but happy._

"A-" Tooth began.

"No more awing!" all the males, except Sandy of course, shouted at her. She gave them a flustered look as a slight blush began to overtake her features. Jack, however, had that prickly feeling at the back of neck that someone was watching him. He had a guess about who that someone was and was proved correct when he turned around to address him.

"What?" Jack snarled, a bit angry at the scrutiny he was receiving from Bunny. The pooka gave a shrug and marched over, shocking Jack by grabbing his head between his paws and looking at it from every which angle. Then he tilt Jack's head up and stared at his eyes for a moment before stepping back to puzzle over some unknown discovery.

"W-what was that?" Jack asked, startled by the attention. Bunny looked at him and gave a sigh.

"How do you do it? I mean, it isn't dyed and you aren't wearing contacts, so how...?" he murmured. Jack blinked.

"My HAIR and EYES?" he said in a disbelieving tone. Well sure, maybe the color had changed but it wasn't _that _much of a difference, was it?

Bunny snorted. "Snowflake, ya go from brown ta white and someone's bound ta notice."

Jack glared, slightly miffed at being wrong. "Yeah, well, it's not I wanted to, it happened after falling-" He stopped, making Bunny and others look up in interest.

"Fall in vhat?" North asked, giving Jack a tell-your-father-look.

Jack looked away and muttered, "Don't worry, it's coming up. Look, the next one's already here." The room was already beginning to blur as they were transported to the next memory. They all looked eager, lulled into a false security by the beforehand memories. Nothing could prepare them for what was about to happen next.

**And end of chapter! Left you with such evil foreshadowing, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs* Anyways, you see that little box down there? It's called a review box. It's meant to be used. So use it! (Not that I'm complaining, you've given me some awesome reviews so far!) Little Jack and Mich would want you to! Ideas are welcome!**

**Angst is coming next chapter, sorry little Jackie! DX**

***Mich is pronounced Mike.**


	3. Where's Daddy? Pt 1

**To those who are reading my other stories: NO, I AM NOT PROCRASTINATING! Okay, maybe a ****_little_****... Anyways, this chapter is filled with angst and blood, bring chocolate! Also, I will get around to putting Daddy's (Mr. Overland) and Mommy's (Mrs. Overland) description on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, b/c then every fangirl would have a Jack Frost body pillow...**

**Review shoutouts!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist: Here's a peek at what's wrong with Mich, and yes, he's as cute as Jack! Unfortunately, this chapter contains none of the cuteness from the previous one. DX**

**prime -lover 13: Bunny does get annoying! He should know that Jack's hair will always and forever be perfect, no matter the color! XD And for Mich, you shall get a peek with this chapter but it will remain a bit of a mystery.**

**Stiles Holmes****: Aww, thank you! :D**

**Crimson Dragon Devil: Here's your sorta fast update! And thanks, I'm trying to keep the non-angst chapters cute!**

**Faves: 4**

**Follows: 11**

**Me: 8D**

***"You can't kill fear, Jack."-Pitch***

The next memory had then walking alongside little Jack as he and his father went to work. It had seemed a year had passed

"Where's Michael?" Tooth asked.

"He had a weak body," Jack replied, a sad look coming into his eye. "He was always getting sick and had to stay inside. It was never any fun by himself so I always used to tell him stories of how my day went and stuff..."

_Jack and his father made it to the edge of a hole. Peering down, Jack couldn't see more than a little ways in before darkness cut off the rest. He looked up to his father with a bit of fear in his eyes._

_"Daddy, are we _really _going in there?" he asked, partially hoping that he would laugh and say 'no.' His father gave him a small smile._

_"'Fraid so Jackie," he said, bending down to ruffle Jack's hair._

_"Don't call me Jackie!" Jack huffed and pushed his hand away. His father laughed once and then took on a serious look. He went and tied one end of the rope he was carrying to a tree and the other to Jack. He looked his son square in the eyes._

_"Jackson," he said. "If there is even the slightest hint of danger, you tell me and I'll pull you up, okay?" Jack nodded._

"He's not..." Bunny began and Sandy finished his thought by making an image of little Jack being lowered down the hole. Jack shrugged.

"We had to do it."

_By now, little Jack had already been lowered into the little hole, clutching the lantern his father had given him. To pass the time and to help rid the scary silence, he asked, "Daddy, why do we have to do this?"_ _The feeling of movement stopped and Jack panicked for a moment until his father resumed._

_"Because Jack," he heard his father sigh heavily. "We need the money and..." His father trailed off into thought. _

_Jack nodded, even though his father was already out of sight, and held the rope tighter in his hands. Suddenly, there was a yell and the sound of a 'thud' echoed down the hole. Jack, however, didn't hear it over his screams as any resistance to the rope evaporated._

_He fell down..._

_down..._

_down... until he reached the bottom._

"Oh my Sweet Tooth, are you alright?" Tooth asked in worry, eyes widening at what had just happened. Bunny and North stood in shock while Sandy shot rapid fire questions at Jack with sand images too fast to see.

"Tooth, I'm fine, don't worry about it," Jack laughed, though he knew what was coming next. It was something he dreaded and he wished he could go crawl into the hole with his younger self and just cry until he couldn't anymore. He wanted to be alone with his pain but instead his plastered a fake smile on for the others, trying to keep their spirits up while his were down. That is why he was the Guardian of Fun after all.

_Jack sat up and let out a cry of pain. He had landed roughly on his side and it throbbed in pain. Gingerly touching it, he jerked away when his hand met a wet surface. Blindly reaching for his lantern, which had been knocked away during his fall, he found it unbroken and immediately turned it on. He almost threw up when he did. With a shaking hand, he looked at the blood painted on his fingertips. He gave a little sob and screamed, "DADDY!"_

_There was no reply. Jack sat there and sobbed, crying out for his daddy._

The Guardians looked at Jack but he didn't meet their eyes. Deciding not to push him any further, they looked back at the memory.

_**'Jack...' **__a voice whispered._

They all stiffened as they heard the familiar voice. 'No,' all the Guardians except Jack thought. 'It couldn't be...'

_**'Jack, don't cry,' **__the voice purred, momentarily halting Jack's sobs. __**'Daddy is here with me. Just come a little closer...'**_

_Jack reached a hand out to the wall to help himself up, his other hand clutching his side as tears ran down his face. He took a tiny step towards the voice._

"No, don't do it mate! It ain't worth it!" Bunny cried, North and Tooth nodding along while Sandy made a danger sign out of his sand.

"For once, I agree with you," Jack said quietly as he stared ahead at the coming memory.

**_'That's right Jack,'_**_ the voice assured him. Jack took another step forward. __**'You're**_** almost-'**

_"RUN JACK!" his father screamed, seemingly from the same direction of the voice._

**_'Why you...!'_**

_Jack froze, not sure what to do as he heard the sound of fighting start. Should he go to his father's aid or run? Jack was too confused to choose. A screech of pain from his father almost decided it for him._

_"DADDY!" Jack cried, running forward._

_"RUN!" the scream came again, halting Jack. He heard the voice chuckling as more and more sounds of pain reached poor little Jack's ears._

_"Jack" his father voice echoed back to him, seeming tired and defeated. "_Run._"_

_That made up little Jack's mind. He turned and ran as best he could into the darkness. The voice stayed with him the entire time, coming from everywhere it seemed. Sometimes it would call Jack a coward and laugh while at other times leaving him in darkness and silence, wishing for anything to make a sound to just remind himself he was alive. He was past the point of crying and just kept on moving forward, looking for a way to escape from the hellhole or die trying. It seemed that the Moon had other plans for Jack as he bumped into a black-clothed figure._

_Jack looked up, brown meeting yellow, into the eyes of the boogeyman, Pitch Black. _

**And I shall leave you with that cliffhanger ending! Okay, I need your guys opinions on this: should the next chapter pick off with what happened to Jack or tell what happened to Jack's father? I mean, I'm going to write both, I just want to see what you guys wanted to know first. Other than that, I'M SORRY JACK! It's just easier for my to write angst and confusion than happy times!**

**BTW, I won't put that much angst into Jack's life after I finish the whole Daddy chapters! That is, until it comes to the Mich chapters...**

**EDIT: I made the mistake of the 'blue meeting yellow' instead of 'brown meeting yellow.' Thanks go out to The-Unnamed-Artist who pointed that out to me!**


	4. Where's Daddy? Pt 2

**Okay, so it's pretty clear that you guys want to know what happened to Jack's dad. So that's what this chapter is about, enjoy! Also, I found out about that little horizontal line thingy. Now we're best friends :3**

**Review Shoutouts:**

**Crimson Dragon Devil: I know what you mean, anytime I read something I get really into it too! Once, I got so into what I was reading that I got hit in the head with a volleyball for not paying attention!**

**prime -lover 13: I'm sorry for the sadness but let's face it, Jack had to have a sad backstory. It's, like, the #1 rule in ALL books, manga, anime, video game, ect. It's also harder to write happy things, at least for me it is. I write something happy and I'm "Aww, that so sweet" then "I WILL NEVER WRITE THAT AGAIN, IT'S SO HARD!" But I do it anyways! :D (Don't worry, little Jack gives Pitch his 'just deserts.')**

**Anonymous568: Thanks, I try to keep it interesting for my viewers! (Wait, wouldn't it be readers? Oh whatever.)**

**WonderWoman: I'm glad you liked it, it's not everyday a superhero compliments my work! ;D**

**melancholyblood: Yes, WTF indeed. It will all be explained in time young grasshopper.**

**The-Unnamed-Artist: Thanks for pointing that out, I already went back and fixed it! And your wish has been granted!**

**blue008: "Ignorance killed the cat, curiosity was framed!"(C.J. Cherryh) That quote seems to suit you! Yes, this is the hole where Pitch resides (after all, it's, like, right THERE in the MIDDLE OF JACK'S FOREST in the movie). A lot of people are also worried about Mich just like you, and let me tell you something... Mich's hiding a _secret. _What it is... you'll have to wait to find out! ;D Also on the love thing, don't worry, I completely get you on that! I do it myself a LOT!**

**Stiles Holmes: Thanks for the encouragement!**

**RememberTheMuse: Wow, you're the first person to pick Jack and THEN Jack's dad! Sorry though, I did Jack's dad first.**

**Faves: 8**

**Follows: 20**

**Me: OH HELL YEAH! BTW, meet my new friend, the horizontal line.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT SO READ THIS!**

**'kay, so I have a new system to explain to you:**

**Bold is memory thoughts. _Bold italics are thoughts that invade the memory thoughts, like Pitch did last__ chapter._**

_Italics are the memory. _

Regular is the Guardians.

**Also, I'm initiating a new system of songs. I'll pick a song each chapter and sometime during the chapter I'll tell you to play it. Today's song is 'Gold Forever' by The Wanted. Look for the little AN that tells you when to play it!**

* * *

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."- H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

* * *

**How did it come to this?**

The Guardians jumped at the new sudden voice. Glancing around wildly, it was finally Tooth that found the source of the voice. They were above ground again, which greatly confused them until Tooth pointed to the figure standing next to what they had just figured out was Pitch's hole. It was Jack's father.

**Oh Jack, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, that bastard Tom hadn't-**

_"Daddy," Jack's voice floated up to him. "why do we have to do this?" His father stopped and thought. '_**Why?' is a good question...**

"Are we...?" Jack asked, voicing the question the others were thinking as well.

"Yes, you are hearing his thoughts," MiM answered, making the group jump in surprise again. "It has taken me a while to recharge my power and give you complete awareness, but know I have regained enough of my power to do so."

"B-But that means they'll be able to hear my thoughts!" Jack protested. Bunny perked up, fully intending to get blackmail on the little Frostbite, while Sandy shook his head at the Pooka's behavior. Tooth, missing Bunny's reaction, was excitedly zipping back and forth, squealing something about, "Cuteness overload! Everyone abandon ship!" while North stood there with an amused look directed towards Jack.

"Jack, this trip down Memory Lane is for you to grow closer," MiM said soothingly. "Now look, something is happening."

_The scene shifted to a week before the dreaded 'Hole Expedition.' Jack's father was sitting with three other 'pals' from work, Tom being one of them. They had pulled up two other chairs to the table and one of the guys began to shake a die in his hand. The die was made out of wood and was rather lopsided and the edges were sorta twisted, as though someone had taken a knife to it and forgot to do the other side. _

_"What's your wager?" Tom asked._

_"How about a pence if it's lands on a side with 3 dots or over," Jack's father laughed good-naturely._ **(1)**

"They're gambling!" Tooth said in a huff. "Why, they should know better! Think of the children why don't you, you-you-"

"Tooth," Jack said. "This is the 1700s, of course they're gambling. Just be glad it isn't as bad as it is today."

"Yeah, Shelia, it's much worse today," Bunny agreed with Sandy and North nodding too. She sighed and settled back down, still muttering about gambling and bad choices.

_"And if you lose?" Tom asked innocently, his eyes narrowing in greed. Jack's father didn't see this though._

"Why do I have a bad feeling in my belly?" North asked, the others answering in silence.

_"It's up to you," he said jokingly. Tom nodded and the guy holding the die threw it on the table. It rolled and landed on a '2.' Tom let out a mock sound of sympathy._

_"Better luck next time," Tom said, patting Jack's father on the shoulders in what appeared to be good nature but really wasn't. Jack's father, though, was in good nature while he laughed at his bad luck. That is, until Tom said, " Well, I guess your boy's going down a hole for you." That shut Jack's father up._

_"What?" he asked. Tom smiled at him with the friendliness of a shark._

_"You said you'd do anything," Tom began. "And the other day my daughter accidentally threw some of my important... _things_... down that hole near the lake. And since you lost, I need you to go get them. After all, an Overland always keeps his promise, right?"_

_Jack's father gritted his teeth. Normally, he would've said 'no' to this but with the other guys present, he had to say 'yes.' The Overland family hadn't been here as long as the other families, such as the Burgess family or the Bennett family, so they had to prove themselves to townspeople. Unless they wanted an angry mob at their door._

_"Fine, I'll get your precious 'things,'" he said as he stood up and marched angrily away from the table. The scene shifted and they were once again at Pitch's hole._

"Well, at least we know how this mess got started," Tooth said, trying to optimistic but failing, her mood reflecting the group's as well.

_"Because Jack," his father sighed. "We need the money and..." His father was too ashamed to say that he was afraid the villager's might kick them out._

"Would they really do that?" Bunny asked. Jack shrugged in response.

**Look at you! All because of a stupid bet, you let your _son _go down some god-forsaken hole, where god knows what lives down there, where he might get hurt and-**

_It hurt to much to finish the thought so he tried to think of other things. Playing with Jack and Mich, being with the love of his life, getting a day off of work. Nothing seemed to work as the fears and worries crept around his mind like mice. So in thought was he, that he didn't notice the figure creeping up on him until it was too late. With a mighty heave, Tom pushed Jack's father off into the hole. However, he grabbed Tom's wrist before completely falling, dragging the other man with him._

_As they fell, Jack's father heard the screams of little Jack over his own. Luckily, Jack had fallen first and they fell only a few feet away from him. But he didn't know this, seeing as he was knocked out along with Tom. It wasn't until Jack's scream of "DADDY!" woke him up._

The Guardians were silent as they watched the memory, not wanting to somehow mess up the moment.

_He looked around, grunting as he did so, and saw a light flare up, barely two feet away from him. He couldn't see Jack through the darkness. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his ankle and he swore that he could see the glint of Tom's eyes through the darkness. He gave the man a rough kick and then screamed, "RUN JACK!" Then a tussle began as he and Tom battled for their lives. Only one would survive._

"That's just sick," Bunny spat. Tooth covered her mouth with her hands, a single tear sliding down her cheek. North looked on with sadness in his eyes while Sandy tried to comfort Jack by giving his hand a reassuring pat. Jack smiled down weakly at Sandy as he watched the scene, his stomach already in knots. He wouldn't say it but he was scared as he watched the memory. **(2)**

_Tom's boot caught him in face and he let out a screech of pain._

_"DADDY!"_

_"RUN!" he screamed at his son, even though he had no idea if he would obey or not. He could only hope he would. Tom landed another blow, this time with an accompanied flash. He let out a small gasp, too small to be heard by little Jack, and slowly sank to the ground. Tom smiled as he removed the knife from _**(AN: Okay, Jack's father is named Jackson. Jack is named after his father.)** _Jack's stomach._

**(AN: Play 'Gold Forever' now.)**

Jack could take it no longer. "Daddy!" he cried, running to him, even if it was a memory. To everyone's surprise, Jack's father looked up at present Jack and smiled. With the same smile on his face, he said slowly, "Jack, run." Contrary to many beliefs, when people do go back and watch memories, their presence during that time is noticed by those living during the memory. The 'Memory Watchers' existed in the memory, which few beings know (MiM being one of those few beings). Jack and co. were _not _one of those few beings, though, so it came as a complete shock to them. **(3)**

Jack's father reached up and clasped present Jack's hand. Tears were already forming in Jack's eyes and this gesture seemed to finally break the dam, the literal 'last straw on the camel's back.' Blindly clutching his father's hand, he sobbed. Memories raced through both their minds and the Guardians stayed to the side, silent witness to Jackson Micheal Overland's **(4)** last moments.

**Jack, Mich, Emma (5), I love you and... I'm sorry.**

"No..." Jack said as his father's hand dropped out of his, limp and lifeless. His sobs grew quiet and began to slow until they altogether stopped. The others did nothing, knowing that Jack wouldn't take their comfort and waited for him to snap out of it. Finally, he looked up at them with dry eyes and they wordlessly enfolded him with a hug. They stayed like that for a moment until North brought something vitally important up.

"Vait... so how doez Pitch come into this?"

* * *

**And cut! That's a rap!**

**(1) Okay, I have no idea what kind of money they used so let's call it a pence.**

**(2) I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but when they are in the cave, they're able to see what is happening as if it was dimly lit.**

**(3) On the whole 'memory existence thing,' what I was trying to get at is that even though they're watching the memories and are from the future, they still exist _during _the memory _because_ they are watching them, if that makes any sense. Kinda like how in the movies the people from the future go back to past and end up doing something that they think will change the future when it really doesn't because it was already a part of the past. i hope that makes sense to you people.**

**(4) Jack's father's full name is Jackson Micheal Overland. Jack and Mich are both named after their father.**

**(5) Emma is Jack's mom's name. Her full name is Emma Grace Overland.**

**To my dear readers, I am opening up a Submit Your Own Character right now for people in Jack's village and some little kids he might be friends with. Also, the whole Pitch and Tom thing will be revealed... next chapter! Let's say, Tom is not all there in his head. I'm sorry if I kinda confused you at the ending and if the ending sucked. I was rushed at the end because of my mom. :P Also, I fail at accents. XD Prepare for cutesy little Jack thoughts after the 'Where's Daddy' arc! And some very cutesy little Jack moments!**

**Questions:**

**1. What are your requests for future chapters?**

**2. Who do you want to be paired up romantically with present Jack? I may be a bit biased. (JACKRABBIT FOREVER! XD) However, it's your story as much as it is mine.**

**3. For the higher rated chapters later on, how far is too far? How much blood, gore, and sexual stuff can I put in here later on?**

**4. Who do you want to make a special appearance other than the Guardians and Pitch?**


	5. Deleted Scenes!

**I'M SO SORRY! ;w; My computer broke and right now I'm borrowing my uncle's computer to type! It'll take a while for it to be repaired so the chapters will be released very slowly. SORRY! Anyways, this is an apology chapter with little bonus things because, even though you guys are dying to know what happened, I still have to actually ****_write _****the gosh-dang chapter!**

**Readers: BOO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN IT!**

**Me: SHUT UP! I FIND IT HARD TO WRITE WITHOUT THE SEEING THE OTHER CHAPTERS BEFOREHAND!**

**Readers: THEN WHY AREN'T YOU WRITING IT ALREADY?!**

**Me: Um... Er... BECAUSE I SAID SO! DO YOU WANT THE CHAPTER OR NOT?!**

**Readers: ...Yes.**

**Me: THEN SHUT UP (Sorry to you guys that aren't complaining! XD) AND ENJOY! BTW, I don't own RotG.**

* * *

**To all who answered my questions in their reviews: 1-Pranks will be included in future chapters!**

**2- I decided for no romantic pairings for Jack for this fic simply because this is supposed to bring them together as a family. But that doesn't mean it won't have it have its share of Bunny or Tooth fluff with Jack! They'll just be in memories! (Imagine their reactions! XD) But it will be fatherly North, motherly Tooth, brotherly Bunny, and... unclely (?) Sandy. Yeah, unclely Sandy.**

**3- I won't have too much blood and gore but this ****_is _****the 16-1700's we're talking about. There is going to be a bit due to the time period and all. And on the sexual stuff, I skitter around the actual sex and make light jokes here and there. Hope that keeps you people happy! Also, there will be LOTS of ANGST! I'm so evil! XD**

**4- I think people misunderstood this question. I meant who do you want to show up in Jack's memory other than Pitch and the Guardians. Mother Nature will show in the memories and, of course, Pippa but I will change her name since it's the name of a kid in Burgess, not actually Jack's sister. :P Also, some more people will come into watch the memories after the whole 'Where's Daddy?' arc. Look forward to it!**

**Anonymous568: Thanks for answering the questions!**

**shaneEgirlo: Yes, yes it does.**

**MEC: I'll try to put some in the memories where he sees her but you'll have to see. ;}**

**LightMyBulb: Thanks for answering the questions!**

**Crimson Dragon Devil: Thanks for answering the questions! And glad you liked it!**

**prime -lover 13: It's okay, let the feelings out. VwV**

**blue008: Horizontal Line says hi back. Take your best whack at Mich's secret! Thanks for the OC ideas, answering the questions, and your support! And don't worry, it's okay to be a bit picky!**

**Einstein's Theory: Of course I'm continuing!**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SCENES HAVE SOME ADULT HUMOR! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**Deleted Scene 1: Wrong Time!**

Jack: Do we real-

Mrs. Overland: Ahhh! Ahhh!

Other Guardians: *run off*

Jack: Damn it! That was my line! *follows*

Guardians: *walk in to house*

Mrs. Overland: JACKSON!

Jack: WRONG TIME! WRONG TIME MANNY! MY EYES!

North: O-O

Bunny: *sings softly to himself* I can't see anything, I can't hear anything~

Tooth: *fangirling* (It's Jack's parents after all! XD)

Sandy: *_Well this isn't emotionally and/or mentally scarring at all*_

Manny: *_Um... Opps? Let's just pretend this never happened by erasing their memory Manny, yeah...*_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 2: Wrong Way**

Jack: Do we real-

Mrs. Overland: OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Other Guardians: *run off*

Jack: Why does feel like deja vu? *looks to Guardians* You guys are going the wrong way you know!

Other Guardians: *stop* We knew that.

Jack: *rolls eyes* Suuuuuuure you did.

* * *

**Deleted Scene 3: Lines**

Jack: Do we real-

*crickets chirp*

Jack: YEAH! I WASN'T INTERRUPTED!

Bunny: Just get on with it!

Jack: Alright Kangaroo, do we real- *stops*

*crickets chirp*

Tooth: Jack?

Sandy: *makes sand question mark*

North: Vhat is wrong?

Bunny: Hurry up you bugger.

Jack: *clears throat* I forgot my line.

Other Guardians: *sigh* -_-"

Sandy: *_I knew it.*_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 4: WHY?!**

Mrs. Overland: *convulses*

Tooth: *goes to her side* It's okay, PUSH! PUSH!

Jack: O-O

Other Male Guardians: JACK COVER YOUR EYES! TOOTH!

Tooth: *looks up, sees Jack* Opps.

Jack: O-O

North: Jack, are you okay?

Jack: O-O

Tooth: Jack?

Jack: O-O

Sandy: *sand question mark*

Jack: O-O

Bunny: Frostbite? Snowflake?

Jack: O-O

Mrs. Overland: Jackson, Jackson Everett Overland.

Jack: *snaps out of it* WHY?! *runs out of house*

Other Guardians: JACK! WE'RE SORRY! *follows him*

Mrs. Overland: *sigh* Manny, you are screwing things up.

Manny: _Sorry._

* * *

**Deleted Scene 5: TwinFrost**

MemJack: C'mon Mich, let's go play in the snow together, please?

Mich: *sigh* Jack you know I can't.

Tooth: Awwwwwww!

Other Guardians: Yes, we know it's cute Tooth, now let's get back to the memory.

MemJack: But it's not as fun without you!

Mich: *leans over* It's okay Jack. Because as I'm here, *places hand on MemJack's heart* I'll always be there with you.

MemJack: You'll always be inside me?

Mich: Yes, I'll be with you Jack.

Tooth: TWINFROST! I NOW SHIP THIS! *fangirls*

North, Bunny: -_-" There that crazy woman goes again.

Sandy: *shakes head*

Jack, MemJack: What's shipping?

Mich: Jack, both of you had better run.

* * *

**Deleted Scene 6: FANGIRLS!**

MemJack: *opens door, does the whole run/jump/landing thing*

Mich: F-

Tooth: *fangirl scream* I NEED LITTLE- *foams at mouth*

MemJack: -ANGIRLS! RUN! *runs*

Mich: *runs*

Tooth: WAIT! *fangirl call* GLOMP! *runs after the mini's*

*fangirls appear*

Fangirls: GLOMP! *runs after mini's*

Jack: I feel sorry for them.

Bunny: But one of them is you.

Jack: ...right, I'm gonna go hide now.

North: That is good idea Jack.

Bunny: Hey guys, where's Sandy?

~Outside~

Sandy: *_Now this rare piece of Jack's diary goes for the low price of $500. Any bids?*_

Fangirl 1: $600!

Tooth: $800!

Fangirl 2: $1000!

Fangirl 1: $5000!

Sandy: *_This is how to make a killing.*_

* * *

**That's the end of the deleted scenes! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter to 'Where's Daddy?' should be up soon, sorry if it takes too long in advance!**


	6. Important Thing Is Important Thing!

**OHMIGAD! I'M SO SORRY! It's been forever since I've update, hasn't it? Really, I am very sorry for that, but I have an excu-*cough* I mean, a reason.**

**Reason #1: Near the end of the summer, I got hooked to this game called 'The World Ends With You'. It was FREAKING AWESOME! So I kinda had an fan-obsession thingy... You all know how it gets.**

**Reason #2: Three words: Summer. Band. Camp.**

**Reason #3: After getting off my TWEWY phase, I jumped into a whole crap load of stuff, including but not limited to: Pokémon, Digimon, Kingdom Hearts, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Danny Phantom, ect.**

**Reason #4: AFTER all that went down, I finally sat down to watch Hetalia after seeing it on Netfilx for about a year or so. Yeah, that wasn't such a smart move.**

**Reason #5: I lost the feel. I LOST THE FEEL! I'm having a hard time adjusting to the more serious and less comic atmosphere of RotG. I gotta watch the movie, have a rainy-day-warm-house-cozy-blanket atmosphere, and read some pretty deep old poem-like stuff to remind myself of how it feels. Basically, I gotta FIND THE MAGIC! AND BELIEVE!**

**Oh yeah, and this is Reason #6: I (might) have this life-changing and/or threatening disease with either my muscles or nerves that needs to be checked out by a specialist and I've been laid up with a fever/cold thing that hasn't gone away for about 2 weeks.**

**So all in all, I'm not abandoning this story, I'm just putting it on hiatus until everything in my life settles down-**

**I forgot Reason #7 (-_-"): *monotone* I just started high school. *LSP appears out of nowhere and shots a confetti gun in the air* Yay.**

**As I was saying, I'm waiting 'till my life settles down, I get the feel back, tone my new obsession (Hetalia) down, and go to the doctor! Fun times, oh the fun times. Until next time (expect it within this year at least), Leah is taking a hiatus.**


End file.
